


Behind Closed Doors

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Confined Space, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Cutter find themselves in a bit of a tight spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from entangled_now.

 

“How the hell do we manage to get ourselves into these situations?”

Cutter’s voice sounded slightly hollow in the small, cramped space, and Ryan wondered if it had been loud enough to carry through the door to the room outside. He hoped not. The door itself was only flimsy wood, and would be woefully inadequate as protection if – what had Cutter called it? – if the _Eusmilus_ decided it really did want to eat them for lunch.

It had to know they were in here. It had seen them come in, after all. But for the moment it seemed perfectly content to wait them out, the odd growl unhappily confirming to Ryan that it hadn’t yet got bored and left in search of easier prey.

When he’d yanked open this door, Ryan had been preying for some kind of escape route. This old warehouse was a maze of corridors, offices, and workshops, and the soldier would have been entirely unsurprised to find that they’d circled right back round to where they’d entered the building. Unfortunately, they had instead found a broom cupboard. And with the Eusmilus right on top of them, he’d had no choice but to pull Cutter in after him and slam the door, sliding home the rather rusty bolt as a further gesture towards security.

But in reality one good shove from the creature outside would turn the door into matchsticks. And that was why Ryan wanted to do as little as possible to remind it they were still in here.

So when he spoke it was in a _very_ quiet whisper. “How long do you think it will stay out there?”

“I don’t know,” replied Cutter. “It could get bored fairly quickly, or it could subscribe to the philosophy that patience is a virtue.”

“Great,” Ryan sighed.

“We’ll just have to wait for Stephen and the others to find us. It won’t take them long.”

“Which’ll be no help at all if Satan’s Kitty out there decides to bust in here in the next five minutes,” Ryan muttered. He could feel his leg starting to cramp. The cupboard was only about three feet square, and he and Cutter were crammed in it pretty tightly, with only scant inches of space between them.

Quietly, he tried flexing his leg – his knee touched Cutter’s thigh. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“’S okay,” Cutter whispered back. Then, in a slightly panicked voice, “Oh my god.”

“What?”

“Something’s just brushed across my face.”

Ryan smiled a little – he wouldn’t have expected Cutter to be the type who was squeamish about potential spiders in dark cupboards.

“Oh, it’s okay.” Now Cutter’s voice sounded relieved. “It’s only a light pull. Shall I turn it on?”

Ryan shrugged. “Can’t hurt.”

The light was that slightly grim yellow colour that showed up every bit of dust, and made skin look completely washed out. Cutter was covered in smears of dirt, and Ryan suspected he didn’t look much better. He also noticed that the professor had a scratch on one cheek – without thinking he reached up and wiped away the trickle of blood that was making its way towards Cutter’s chin.

Cutter looked faintly embarrassed, but nodded his thanks anyway. Ryan suddenly became aware of just _how_ confined this space was, and abruptly wished he could step back, even if it was only by a few more inches.

Cutter looked like he was having similar thoughts, and both of them were trying to ignore each other’s reactions to their shared closeness.

Ryan tried telling himself it was an adrenaline reaction or something, an unfortunate occurrence that they could both laugh off later. Hell knew, he’d had some awkward trysts over the years – some not too dissimilar to this one, truth be told. In his line of work you had to take your opportunities when you could. But he suspected that Cutter had probably led a somewhat more sheltered life – the soldier doubted that the professor would see the funny side of the situation. He certainly didn’t look amused. In fact, his nervous shiftings weren’t helping matters at all, and Ryan was seriously considering braving the overgrown moggy outside the door rather than let himself fall further into a trap from which it would be very difficult to extricate himself later.

Then the Eusmilus growled, right outside the door, making Cutter jump and stumble into Ryan.

“Sorry,” he muttered quietly. But he didn’t move away as they both held their breaths, waiting for the cat to hurl itself against the door.

But it didn’t, and Ryan relaxed minutely. Although not too much – he was still hyper-aware of Cutter leaning against him, the other man’s breath hot on the side of his jaw. It would only take a small movement from either of them and they would be kissing.

Only a small movement…

Then Cutter twitched for no good reason, and Ryan blinked against the sparks going off behind his eyes, letting his breath out in a rush. As adrenaline reactions went, this had to be one of the better ones. Even if it was totally inappropriate.

Suddenly he realised that Cutter had his hands fisted in Ryan’s tac-vest, as if trying to stop the soldier backing away. Like there was anywhere for him to go.

“Professor?”

Cutter shifted again, and this time Ryan outright gasped at the sensation.

Oh, screw it. If their furry friend out there decided to crash their party then neither of them stood a chance. So he might as well make the last experience of his life a pleasant one.

Grabbing Cutter’s hips, he pulled them even closer together. Cutter’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, and Ryan flashed him a _don’t you dare back out now, sunshine_ look. He stopped short of actually pushing the other man against the cupboard wall. He didn’t have a total death wish, and any thuds or creaking was bound to attract the attention of the Eusmilus.

Sliding his hands round to Cutter’s arse, he held the professor firmly as he thrust against him. Cutter tried to thrust back, but Ryan’s grip was like iron, and Cutter could only whimper helplessly as the friction built up between them.

He came with a moan that was abruptly cut off as Ryan clapped a hand over his mouth. After years of quick shags in desperate situations, Ryan’s only concession to orgasm was a soft exhalation.

Then there was silence. Common sense returned gradually, and Ryan grimaced as he realised there was generally a good reason for _not_ coming in your trousers. The answering expression on Cutter’s face told him that he wasn’t the only one harbouring such regrets.

“Do you think it’s still out there?” Cutter asked, in a blatant attempt to ignore the issue at hand.

Ryan listened for a second. “Can’t hear it,” he said finally. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not still there.”

Then another voice broke the silence. “Cutter?! Captain Ryan?!”

It was Stephen. Ryan glanced quickly at Cutter, who nodded. Trying not to look like someone who’d just had a quickie in a broom cupboard, Ryan opened the door cautiously.

The room beyond was empty except for Stephen, who was standing by the far doorway. “You two okay?” he called.

“Fine,” Ryan called back. “Where’s the creature?”

“Some of your men lured it away. Didn’t you hear them?”

Ryan exchanged another quick glance with Cutter. “No. Door must be better soundproofed than it looks.”

Stephen jogged towards them. “Wow, it looks a bit cramped in there,” he observed, peering into the cupboard. “Must have been a tight fit.”

“Yep,” replied Cutter shortly. “So, the cat’s gone back through the anomaly, then?”

“A few minutes ago, I should think,” answered Stephen. He looked at them questioningly. “Are you _sure_ you didn’t hear it leaving?”

“We didn’t hear it,” Ryan confirmed.

“Huh. Strange.”

As Stephen headed back towards the exit, Cutter cleared his throat nervously and shuffled his feet a little.

“Well, I’ve never done that before,” he said awkwardly.

Ryan grinned suddenly. “I’d _like_ to say that I’ve never done that before,” he said in reply. “But unfortunately, I’d be lying.”

“What do you think it means?”

“Why does it have to mean anything? It was the heat of the moment – we thought we were going to die. Chalk it up to experience and move on.”

He could almost see the cogs turning as Cutter thought this through. Then the other man nodded. “Okay. I can do that.” He smiled tentatively. “Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to get home and take a shower.”


End file.
